Cosplay Time!
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: If Orihime were to Cosplay... Who would she be? How about Uryu, or Renji? And which certain anime couple dances in front of everyones expectant eyes! Not who you think, that's for sure! IchixRuki OOC cuz its one of my firsts. Thanks for the helpful review


Let's Cosplay!

By: Ryu-Takehshi

Anime: Bleach 

Friday

"Hmm… What's a Cosplay Dance?!" Rukia asked.

"A Cosplay is where all of us can dress up as different anime characters and our school is having a dance to celebrate it!" Orihime happily replied.

"Except, there's a twist," Tatsuki added, "Even though we choose which anime character we're going to be, there's a very likely chance that two people will end up as a couple from one certain anime, and when that happens, the two have to dance!"

"Oh… I get it!" Rukia smiled, "Well, I'll be looking foreword to it on Monday!"

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo called from the end of the hallway, "Let's go, Renji's walking home with us apparently!"

"Coming," Rukia replied.

"Well, I'll see you guys next week!" Orihime smiled as she left.

Tatsuki looked over to Rukia, "So…"

"What," she asked.

"You and Ichigo are getting pretty close, aren't you?!"

Rukia's face went red, "What are you talking about Arisawa-chan?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering… It would be great if you and Ichigo ended up as an anime couple, now wouldn't it?"

"Umm, if you'll excuse me Arisawa-chan, I-uhh… have to go! Bye!" Rukia said as she ran over to Ichigo and quickly left with him.

Tatsuki smiled widely, "It's so going to happen!"

The three walked along the side-walk towards Uruhara's shop.

"So Rukia, what are you going to be for the Cosplay dance?" Renji asked as they walked. Ichigo wasn't at all paying attention to their conversation.

"I don't know…" Rukia replied, "Maybe I'll be Haruhi!"

"Oh, I know her!" Renji smiled, "Ururu loves to watch her show!"

He thought to himself, "Perfect, now that I know who she's going to be I can choose Haruhi's anime match and Rukia and I will dance!"

"Anyway, I'm not sure!" Rukia continued.

"Well, here's Uruhara's shop…" Renji sighed, "I'll see you guys on Monday, unless, of course there's a hollow…"

"We'll be sure _not_ to call on you…" Ichigo remarked coldly as he finally tuned into the conversation.

"Hey," Renji exclaimed.

"Well," Rukia said as she tried to brake up the heated argument, "If Ichigo and I can't handle it; you'll be the first person we'll call! See you later Renji!"

"Bye Rukia…" Renji said, and with that walked into the shop.

"Hmm…" Ichigo said in deep thought, as they continued walking.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about who I should be for the Cosplay dance…"

"Weren't you at all listening to me and Renji's conversation?"

"Honestly… No I wasn't, why? Did you tell him who you're going to be? You know you're not supposed to do that! It should be kept a surprise so that no one gets an edge on who they'll dance with!"

Rukia was just about to walk into the front door of Ichigo's house, she turned around to look back at him, "I wish you had told me that earlier!" she exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that whenever Renji starts talking I tune out!" he sniped back.

"Actually, it's EXACTLY your fault!" Rukia yelled as she stormed upstairs.

Ichigo sighed as he sunk into the couch and switched on the TV.

"I still don't know who I'm going to be…" he said to himself.

He switched to the anime channel hoping that he would get inspired by something. **Ouran High School Host Club** was on then. Ichigo knew of it because Yuzu had once asked him to watch with her and he had found it somewhat funny.

His father suddenly came in from the door, "I'm home!" he yelled.

"No one cares!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Oh, Ichigo that reminds me…" Isshin started, "Your Cosplay dance is coming up at your school right?"

"How do you know about what goes on at my school? Hey, have you been going through my bag again?!"

"Maybe…" his dad shrugged.

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah dad, the Cosplay dance is coming up!"

"Anyway, look what I got you! You can use it in your costume!" his father exclaimed as he pulled out a short blonde wig that was Ichigo's size exactly.

"Dad…" Ichigo said glaring at him and the wig, "It looks like you pulled this out of a dumpster!"

"D-don't' be silly!" his dad laughed hesitantly.

Ichigo grabbed the wig from his dad's hands and glanced at the TV. Tamaki from **Ouran** had appeared on the screen. Ichigo smiled as if he had a plan.

"Thanks dad, I actually can use this!" he said as he looked from Tamaki's blonde head on the television, to the wig.

"You really can?!" Isshin exclaimed, "That's great! I think I should come as a chaperone!"

"Don't you need a costume then?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, of course! I think I'll go as Bunta from **Initial D**!"

"Yeah, you do that…" Ichigo said as he ran upstairs.

After Dinner

Ichigo peered into his room. Rukia was sitting at his desk sketching.

"So, what horribly ugly thing are you drawing this time?" he laughed harshly as he walked into the room and sat on his bed.

"Screw off!" Rukia said angrily.

Ichigo pulled the notebook from her hands and looked at it. It was a picture of a yellow dress that Ichigo swore he saw before.

"Have you been drawing out of those random fashion magazines again?!" he sighed.

"Of course not, you told me not to do that anymore!" she exclaimed as she pulled the notebook back and hit him with it.

"And since when do you listen to what I have to say?" he asked, without really being affected by the blow to his head.

"I could ask you the same question!" And with that she walked into his closet and slammed the door hard.

Ichigo looked over to her little 'drawing station' and picked up what she was drawing from.

"One of Yuzu's manga's?" he wondered. It was **Ouran High School Host Club** Issue #1. He decided not to think about it and soon fell asleep.

Saturday

Ichigo slid open his closet door to get his clothes. Sometimes, he would tell himself that he forgot that Rukia was there, even though it was quite obvious that that would never happen. But, this time he noticed right away, that Rukia _wasn't_ there! Instead, in the place of where she was supposed to be, there was a note. Before even reading it, Ichigo rushed over to the bathroom to make sure Kon wasn't taped up to the back of the toilet.

"She had better not have left to the soul-society again!" he muttered as he scanned through the little note impatiently:

-Went out to get a few things for a school project. I know I don't have to say this, because honestly, I know that you don't care, but I'm fine and you don't have to worry, I'll be back soon!-

Ichigo sighed, "What's wrong with her?!"

Rukia came back a little later with a few big bags of cloth. She quickly ran upstairs without Ichigo, who was sitting on the couch watching **Ouran**, seeing her. She stored the huge bags in the one place Ichigo would never think to look for something. (I would love to tell you where it was but, when I got permission from Rukia to tell this story, she made me swear never to mention it's whereabouts, so if you really want to know, you'll have to ask her yourself!)

The rest of the day, she and Ichigo had to finish off three hollows and didn't once have to call Renji for help. As they were all having dinner, Ichigo passed a list of items to his father. His father looked it over then nodded. Yuzu and Karin didn't notice at all, but even though Rukia was fully aware that they were exchanging these secret notes at the table she honestly couldn't care less.

Sunday

Rukia awoke bright and early. She knew she had a huge project to tackle that day, and was extremely excited to get started. She had asked permission from Yuzu and Karin to work in their room the other day, because she couldn't let Ichigo see it. She pulled out the bags, a sewing machine, and finally, began to work.

Ichigo woke up slightly after she did and saw her walk out of the room. He rolled his eyes, he didn't know why, but all he really wanted to know was that she was still here in the house-with him… He tiptoed down the stairs and whispered to his dad, "I'm going to go get it now!"

His father gave him the thumbs up as Ichigo left through the back door.

He came back later than Rukia did the other day. In fact, it was already the time when everyone was asleep. He held a coat hanger with a uniform-looking outfit that was obviously for the Cosplay dance. He had thought to hide it in his closet, but, quickly ruled that idea out because Rukia was now sleeping there. So instead, he hid it in his own 'secret hiding place,' (I can't tell you where this one is either-Sorry…) and fell asleep contently.

Monday

Rukia and Ichigo walked to school together. All the students who were participating in the dance were asked to change into their costumes when the dance started at 1:00, that afternoon, which was perfectly fine with Ichigo and Rukia.

As they walked into the classroom, Rukia and Ichigo gasped and dropped their bags. They looked at Renji sitting there, with his hair dyed blue! Ichigo covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Rukia just stood there staring in disbelief. Rukia was just about to speak when Tatsuki and Orihime pulled her back from the door.

"Good morning Kuchiki-san!" they smiled.

"Good morning," Rukia replied as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"So who are you going to be for the Cosplay dance?" Orihime wondered out loud.

"Oh, I'm going as Haruhi!"

"Which Haruhi?" Tatsuki asked.

"Is there more than one?"

"Well," Tatsuki started, "there's Haruhi Suzumiya from **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**, and there's Haruhi Fujioka from **Ouran High School Host Club**!"

"Oh, then I'm Haruhi Fujioka from **Ouran**!" Rukia answered, "She was the only Haruhi I knew…"

"I'm going as Mikuru Asahina from the other Haruhi anime!" Orihime exclaimed proudly.

"It suits you!" Tatsuki laughed, "As for me, I'm going as Haruka Shitow from **RahZephon**!"

"Cool!" Rukia and Orihime said in unison, even though, neither of them had ever heard of that anime until just that moment.

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to ask Renji about his hair, because every time he would walk up to him and try to ask, Ichigo would start to burst out into a laughing-fit. Keigo finally had the heart to go ask Renji.

"Dude!" he laughed, "I thought you were going to be Kyon so you could dance with Rukia!"

"I was," Renji replied, "But, my stupid…guardian thought that I would be better off as Takeda Ikki from **Shijo Saikyo no Deshi Kenichi**!"

"Well, he does have a ponytail like you do…" Keigo smiled, hardly containing his laughter.

"Whatever!" Renji exclaimed, "Anyway, who are you supposed to be?"

"Well, I…" Keigo started.

Renji interrupted him as he said, "I don't care!"

The Dance

Ichigo walked into the gymnasium, as everyone who was in there widened their eyes. He was wearing the blonde wig his father had 'found' for him, as well as purple contacts, and the official **Ouran High School Host Club** boys' uniform. Every girl gasped, Ichigo looked EXACTLY like Tamaki Suou! He rolled his eyes at how much attention he was getting. He thought to himself, "So this is how Tamaki feels, although, I'm pretty sure he likes it. I know I don't! Good thing no one's dressed as Haruhi Fujioka, now I won't have to dance at all!"

Just then Rukia walked in and everyone went from stunned to downright totally surprised, especially Ichigo. Now, all of the boys gasped at the sight of Rukia walking in dressed as Haruhi Fujioka in the official **Ouran High School Host Club** girls' uniform, the yellow dress. She even temporarily dyed her hair brown and wore brown contacts.

Rukia spotted Ichigo as they met in the middle of the dance floor. Both were speechless and confused. Did what they think just happen, really happen?!

Rukia was the first to speak, "You… dressed up as Tamaki?! His character doesn't suit you, or the Ichigo I know, anyway!"

Ichigo sighed, "I know, but I couldn't think of anything else and I knew where to get everything that I needed for the costume."

"I made mine!" Rukia smiled proudly.

"I know!" Ichigo said, "I saw your sketches; which, amazingly, weren't so bad this time!"

They both laughed hesitantly as they tried to avoid dancing.

"Oh c'mon!" Tatsuki exclaimed from the sidelines, "You two know the rules! If you're an anime couple you have to dance!"

Ichigo cleared his throat and held out his hand, "If I'm not mistaken, Tamaki did teach Haruhi how to dance!"

Rukia held onto his hand firmly, "He also promised he would never leave Haruhi's side!"

"How about we try to get through one dance first, then we'll talk!" he laughed as they began to dance.

"Works for me," Rukia smiled as she rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder, "I know Tamaki's always truthful!"

Ichigo blushed slightly.

Rukia laughed, "Hmm… maybe you are like Tamaki! You definitely blush just like him!"

"Hey, as long as I don't have to wear a dress or end up rescuing you from bullies that pushed you off a cliff, because you know if anyone did that, I would have to kill them!"

"I was wrong!" Rukia admitted cheerfully, "You're EXACTLY like Tamaki! But, you're **MY** Tamaki"

Tatsuki smiled as she watched them start to form into a couple right before everyone's eyes.

"Mission complete," she said to herself.

She took one look around the dance floor and breathed out a sigh of relief. As long as no one was dressed as Ayato Kamina she wouldn't have to dance either. Unfortunately for her,

"Umm… excuse me Ms. Shitow!" a boy asked as he tapped her shoulder.

She turned around to see Keigo dressed as Ayato. Keigo was shocked as he exclaimed, "Tatsuki! You dressed up as Haruka?!"

She sighed, "C'mon! Let's get this over with!" and with that they walked into the dance floor and began to dance.

"Don't you dare try anything!" she muttered angrily under her breath.

Keigo laughed hesitantly. Of course he wasn't going to try anything, because if he did, he knew that she was more than likely going to kill him! Or, more probable, throw a desk at him!

Renji sat on a chair that was set off to the side as he watched Ichigo and Rukia dance.

"Stupid Uruhara!" he muttered.

Uryuu came over as he leaned against the wall next to the most depressed person in the entire gymnasium.

"Good thing you chose to be Takeda!" he said.

"Why do you say that?" Renji asked.

"Well, for a number of reasons," Uryuu stated in his usual 'No one's smarter than me' tone-of-voice. "For one thing, if you were Kyon instead of Takeda, you still wouldn't be able to dance with Rukia because she is dressed up as a Haruhi from a different anime. And another thing, if you were Kyon, you would've ended up dancing with Orihime… I mean Mikuru, over there!"

Renji shuddered, "Good call," he said.

Ichigo and Rukia walked over to them, it was a rare situation where Ichigo Kurosaki was actually smiling! Even though, Renji, Uryuu, and anyone else who was around when Ichigo came to save Rukia, knew fully well that Rukia was one of the only people who could make Ichigo smile.

"You know Uryuu, even though Bleach is an anime, I don't think you're supposed to go as yourself!" Ichigo advised him.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses as he said, "I didn't Cosplay as me… I just chose the smarter way of _not_ dancing with anyone by choosing an anime character that doesn't have an anime match!"

"Are you sure about that? An anime character that doesn't have an anime match, or otherwise known as: a girlfriend sounds a lot like you!" Ichigo laughed, "I mean, because there's Rukia and I… Or maybe, just for today, Haruhi!"

"You're even more clueless then I thought Ichigo!" Uryuu sniped, "I mean all three of our characters are from the same anime!"

"Oh," Rukia exclaimed, "You're Kyouya, the cool-type!"

"Ahh… I see," Ichigo added, "So you purposely chose the character that looks like you but, acts completely different from you!"

"Come to think of it…" Rukia began, "Uryuu does act a lot like Kyouya! And you and I, Ichigo, kind of act like the characters we're role-playing as!"

Ichigo glared at his little Haruhi, "Well, you and Haruhi definitely have one thing in common-Your height!" he laughed.

Rukia gave him a smile that clearly said, 'When we get home, I'm going to kill you for saying that!'

Ichigo replied with another smile that said, 'I'd like to see you try!'

Rukia shook her head, "Anyway, Renji who are you supposed to be? I don't recall '**The Smerfs**' being an anime!"

"Well," he started, "I was going to be Kyon…"

Ichigo laughed out loud, "Um… If I'm not mistaken, Kyon's hair is brown-not sky-blue!"

"I said _WAS_… Besides, Uruhara said it would be better if I was Takeda Ikki…" Renji muttered.

Rukia thought for a moment, "I guess it does kind of suit you. He's from **Shijou Saikyo no Deshi Kenichi**-correct?"

"Stop acting like Haruhi!" Ichigo complained.

"I'm not acting!" Rukia replied smugly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "For once…"

Rukia smiled happily, and Renji couldn't help but smile. His best-friend was happy… And that was that!

Rukia quietly whispered to Ichigo, "Don't get used to me being nice! I'm only being Haruhi for tonight!"

Ichigo smiled expectantly as Rukia pouted cutely. "And maybe tomorrow!" she smiled as she hugged onto Ichigo's arm. Ichigo blushed at first, but then finally gave in, "And for tonight… and maybe tomorrow… I'll be your Tamaki! I promise!" he smiled, "And, Tamaki's always truthful…"

Rukia smiled back, "So is my Ichigo!"


End file.
